Why would he do this
by Mckennagilday18
Summary: Let me know what you think


She couldn't believe this was happening she was in love with him and she even said it to him but he goes behind her back and kisses her best friend she just couldn't believe it she didn't want to believe it. He was the first boyfriend she had since Toby and she wanted it to work and she was the happiest she has even been since Toby. But she thought to herself maybe I'm not good enough for him and maybe I never will be good enough for any guy ever. So she got in her car and went to the only person that could help her understand why this happened and what do next. She drove to his house and got out and went up to the door and knocked and there he was right in front of her.

(Spencer POV)

"Spencer what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to say goodbye." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Caleb kissed Hanna and I just can't stand to be in this town anymore so I am going back to Washington D.C so i just wanted to say goodbye so you wouldn t worry if you haven't heard from me in a few days and please don't try to talk me out of it." I said

"He Kissed Hanna when?" he asked.

I turned around and sat on his prunch. "The next she was taken…" I said.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"Hanna told me when I was over at her house this morning she said that she was sorry and I'm not mad at her I'm mostly mad at myself to think that he would really be over Hanna was silly of me to think I already told her I'm leaving so that leaves just you." I said.

"Spencer i'm sorry but what about Mary?" He asked.

"Toby being here isn't good for me." I said.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Toby you don't know this but after we broke up my nightmares came back so I got put on this new sleeping medication but I stopped taking less than a year ago and being back in this town just brings back a lot of bad memories and I don't want to be afraid of everything and everyone around me I just can't do it to myself not anymore" I said.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me that your nightmares were back?" he asked.

"Toby we were broken up and you were happy I didn't want to drag you back into my messed up life I couldn't do that to you I loved you too much to put you through that it wasn't like my normal nightmares I had after Mona faked your death it was way worse I had to move out of the dorms the school didn't want me brothering the other people on the floor so I just moved out got my own place got the pills and everything was okay until I got back here." I said.

"Spencer I wouldn't care if we were broken up I would have been there for you in a heartbeat did you really believe that just because we were broken up that I didn't care about you anymore?" he cried.

"You say that now…" I said.

"I mean it…"but before he could finish his sentence someone as calling Spencer's name.

"Spencer! Hanna told me that you were leaving why are you leaving?" Caleb asked.

But she couldn't get a word out because Toby got the first word out before she could say anything.

"You are the reason she is leaving Jackass!" Toby said

"How am I the reason she is leaving?" Caleb asked.

"Really you really have to ask why she is leaving?" Toby screamed.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Caleb said.

"Realy Caleb you didn't do anything wrong you kissed my best friend and didn't even tell me about I had to find out from Mary she sent me a picture of it happening!" I said.

"And you believe her over your !" he screamed.

"I went to Hanna after i got the text and she told me everything that happened how stupid do you think I am!?" I said.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Caleb said.

"But it still did!" Spencer said.

"Maybe I let it happen because there is still going on between you two!" caleb said.

"CALEB HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" I screamed.

"SO I CAN SEE THE WAY YOU TOO LOOK AT ANOTHER AND THERE IS SOMETHING THERE!" caleb screamed.

"There is nothing happening between us he is happy with Yvonne!" I said.

"I'm not gonna ruin that for him Caleb." I added. Before Caleb could say anything I walked past both Caleb and Toby and went to my car and drove off.

(Toby POV)

"How could you do this to her Caleb?" I asked.

"You have to believe me Toby I didn't mean for any of this to happen I didn't expect for Hanna to tell me what happened the night we broke up' Caleb said.

"So Hanna told you something important and you so touched by the story so you kissed her and you forgot that you have a girlfriend who never lets people into her life she is gonna be able to trust you ever again I hope you know that." I said.

"How was she able to trust you again I mean you did join Mona all those ago how was able to forget that but she won't be able to forget one little kiss?" Caleb asked.

"She never forgave me for that and probably never will." I said.  
"Then she needs to get over herself what I did wasn't that bad."Caleb said.

Before Caleb could say another word Toby punched him right in the face just like he did a couple weeks ago.

"She is too good for you and you missed out on probably the greatest girl on the planet." I said.

And with that I walked to my car and left him there.

He drove around the whole town he even went by her parents place and nothing but then he then he remembered when ever she was upset and then he remembered the hill that views the whole town of Rossword they would go there would go there whenever they felt sad or just get away from the world around them and when he went to the hill he saw her car there so he got out of his car and walked up to her.

"Spence…" he said.

"Toby how did you know I would be up here?" Spencer asked.

"I remembered where you used to always go when you were upset about something." I said

"Yea I just don't believe he would do this to me.." she said as her voice was breaking and then she sat down on the rock right next to them.

"Spence...I'm sorry" I said.

"Why are you sorry you didn't do anything to me." Spencer said.

"I still be sorry spencer he broke your heart that's why I am sorry." I said.

"Yea okay." Spencer said.

"I'm serious!" I said.

"I know.." she said.

"Enough about me how are things with you and Yvonne?" Spencer asked.

"We aren't done talking about this Spencer you can't just leave your friends they need you to help them with this whole Mary thing." I said.

"Yes we are and they will be fine they can figure it out without my help." Spencer said.

"Spencer we both know that's not true you have always been the one that figures out things first they won't survive this without you and you know that." I said.

"Yea maybe but if I do stay how am I gonna handle being in the same room as them without wanting to tire Caleb's head off?" Spencer cried.

"You will be fine Spencer I believe in you." I said.

"I feel like crying when I think about it how in the world am i supposed to be in the same room as him without feeling like that all the time!" Spencer said.

"You are way stronger than you think Spence you will make it through this I promise" I said as I put my arm around her as I sat next her and then she put head on my shoulder everything felt right in that moment like everything and everyone was frozen in that moment and time stood still I still love her so much and I want to be with her but I am gonna give her time to get over Caleb and when she is ready to move on I will be right here waiting for her forever and always.

THE END! I think lol


End file.
